


Proposal

by Mewwy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in a day off where Steve decides to ask Danny to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

The moments of silence at dawn are Steve's favorite part of the day; those first golden rays reaching out and caressing Danny's sleeping form. These moments are where Steve is able to see the softness of Danny's features smoothed by sleep. It is the lack of motion Steve loves the best. It signals calm in the tornado that is Danny Williams.

"You know, I find that creepy," a sleep soaked voice says.

A smile spreads across Steve's lips as he leans down and kisses a tan shoulder. "Go back to sleep," he murmurs.

"Okay, off to the ocean with you." Steve watches Danny relax back into sleep, peaceful and beautiful. He spends a few more minutes watching the golden rays caress Danny's back and shoulders. It was time for his swim, but he wanted to stay in bed and wake Danny further with kisses and feather touches, watch Danny slowly come apart as Steve made love to him. Sighing softly, he laid one more kiss on Danny's shoulder as he left their bed.

They had the day off today and this wasn't a Gracie weekend. So the day was theirs, after chores were done. They needed groceries, to do laundry, and to clean the house. Danny had gotten him to somewhat lower his strict cleaning rules; not everything had to have a spit shine polish to it, it was okay to dust every other week. Now though, this time, right now, was Steve's time, him and the ocean. It was all stroke work and clearing of his mind. Pushing himself Steve concentrated on his strokes. It was his therapy, letting everything go and be in the moment.

After a solid hour in the water, Steve emerged refreshed, even if he was a little bit tired. He was now ready to start his day. After rinsing off in the outdoor shower, he toweled dry. It was another Danny change; there were now towels in the storage bin outside for Steve and Grace, no more tracking water through the house. After scrubbing his hair dry, he placed the towel on the back of the chair to air dry. Quietly heading into the kitchen, Steve turned on the coffee maker and smiled. This was their day off. Now, it was time to watch Danny. He loved this time of the day as much as first waking up.

Danny hadn't moved from his position. Quickly stripping off his trunks, Steve hung them in the bathroom. Smiling, he crossed the room and crawled back into bed. Open mouth kissing the closest shoulder, Steve used his tongue to taste Danny. A grumpy sound came from Danny. A slow trail of kisses up Danny's shoulder to his neck. "Steve it is our day off. Go to sleep you, Troglodyte." His voice was deep, raspy from sleep.  
,  
"Troglodyte?" A quiet chuckle. "You can sleep, Danno. Just ignore me." A kiss on Danny's upper spine.

This brought a chuckle and a hand wave from the sleepy man. "Ignore me, he says. Like anyone can ignore Super SEAL on a mission."

"It is a mission." A kiss to the other shoulder, as Steve leans over to kiss his way up the other shoulder.

The smaller man smiles into the pillow. "Far be it from me to stop your mission."

***********

As they lay there sated, Danny grins. "Now, you want to sleep?"

"Mmm, I think you broke me." Steve has his arm flung up over his head, and Danny is snuggled up next to him. "We have chores today, but I want to nap."

"Hmm, I can handle a nap." A light bite on Steve's chest. "But later. We need food and clothes."

In a warm tone, Steve said, "Not if we stay naked."

Chuckling, Danny started to get up. "As much as the idea interests me, I think the rest of the team might have issues with that when we show up to work."

Steve laughs outrights, "Yeah, can you see me naked with my thigh holster?"

"Been there, seen that. Fucked you stupid." Danny laughed with him. "Let's go, Aquaman. We have chores."

***********

After a quick shower, Steve found Danny sorting laundry in the laundry room. "I'll start on the vacuuming and dusting, while you finish here and start in the kitchen?"

"Sounds like a plan." Leaving Danny in the kitchen, Steve went to the stereo and turned on his favorite 70's station. It was sure to get a response out of Danny. 

"Not funny, Steve. Find something we'll both listen to!" Yelled Danny from the laundry room. Steve laughed. Turning on his iPod and selecting the 'Cleaning Day' playlist, a Danno approved musical selection that would offend no one; everyone wins. "Thank you," Danny called once again from the other room. Smiling, Steve went to get the dusting supplies to do a once over downstairs and up.

The dusting never took as long as he thought it would. Danny had relaxed him into cleaning like a 'normal person', Danny's words. While he dusted, he thought about Danny. It seemed these days Danny wasn't ever far from his thoughts. With all the changes in Hawaii with civil unions and the repeal of DADT in the Navy, Steve had been thinking a lot about asking Danny to marry him. Well, as married as they could be. They were each others medical proxies and listed as next of kin. Now that Danny was living in the house full time having gotten rid of his apartment a couple months back, it was time to take the next step. 

It wasn't like they hadn't discussed their future. In fact, Steve remembered their last discussion of the future. It had been shortly after Danny officially moved in. 

They were painting Gracie's room a pale blue. "Now that you and Gracie have moved in, what's next?" Steve had tried to be casual about the questioning. He had everything he ever wanted and didn't want to lose either of them.

"I think right now this is perfect." Danny was working on the far wall in Mary's old room and Steve was working around the door.

Humming to the music Steve pondered what Danny said. He wanted everything with Danny, including marriage. "Would you ever consider getting married again?"

"Is that a proposal?" Danny asked, smiling at Steve's back.

"Nope." Steve said, smiling to himself at Danny's question. "It's just a question. I know your last marriage didn't end well, and technically we can only have a civil union, but would it be something on the table for us?" He was nervous. Danny's last marriage had been a hard one to get past. It had taken Danny a long time to come to terms that he and Rachel were history, and if Steve was totally honest, the love Danny had for her still exists, but it has moved into friendship.

Hearing a thunk and feeling Danny come up and hug him from behind, Steve patted his hands with the hand without the paint roller in it. "Steven, if we were to go that way, I would not be opposed to it. I want to spend my life with you. If you feel we need to get it recognized, or even if you don't, I will be with you every step of the way."

Not realizing he had been holding his breath, Steve sighed. "Okay. Okay." Danny held on for a minute or so before squeezing and going back to painting the other wall. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too."

Coming back from the memory Steve found himself smiling in the upstairs hallway. Danny would marry him, if that was what Steve wanted, and that was what Steve wanted. Now, to figure out how to do it.

While going through the house dusting, Steve came up with and discarded many ideas on how to ask Danny to marry him. The ring, a simple platinum band, was purchased a few weeks ago. Steve had it engraved on the inside with the simple inscription 'My love forever -Steve'. It was locked away in the truck's glove compartment. If anything, he knew Danny wasn't high maintenance in any aspect of his life except when it came to his hair. Then everything went out the window. 

There was one thing Steve was going to do first before asking Danny to marry him, he was going to ask Grace's permission to marry her father. Steve had thought about calling Danny's Dad to ask him, but thought since their family would be untraditional, why not go with something a little different. Grace was 10 now and would be able to keep a secret. They just had been so busy Steve hadn't found time to go over and talk to Grace. Maybe today he would get the time? Maybe send Danny grocery shopping and go see Grace.

Now that the dusting was done Steve went back downstairs to start the vacuuming. Pulling out the vacuum cleaner, he headed upstairs to start vacuuming the house. It didn't take too long to vacuum the upstairs. Back down in the living room Steve had just started the vacuuming. He couldn't hear Danny, so when hands wound around his waist, he jumped slightly. "Lunch time."

"Almost done, Love. I just have the living room to finish." Time had gotten away from him. Apparently, day dreaming and cleaning were not a good idea. However, it had given him some good ideas and maybe a good idea on seeing Grace.

"Okay, it's in the kitchen." Steve gave Danny a squeeze and let go. Steve made quick work of the living room and put the vacuum away. He now had the beginning of a plan, so when he walked into the kitchen ,he leaned down to kiss Danny deeply, breaking apart only when the need for air forced him too. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I love you, Daniel Williams." Steve wasn't trying for serious, but it came out that way. He wanted to let Danny know how much he loved him. "In every way."

Danny declared, smiling with a silly grin, "I love you too Steven J. McGarrett, in every way." One more kiss for the road, then Steve went to sit across from Danny at the table. "Now eat your sandwich, you crazy man."

Silence descended while they ate. Once finished, Steve leaned back. "Thank you, Danno. I hadn't realized how hungry I was."

"Well, we did skip breakfast."

Steve laughed, "There is that."

"So, I made a shopping list." Danny passed the list across the table to Steve. "We need to do a full grocery run. We are out of everything, so after lunch, we'll go to Whole Foods."

Here goes nothing. "Actually Danno, would you mind doing the grocery shopping? I need to run a few errands of my own."

"Oh? So, what important errands do you have to run while I grocery shop?"

Not wanting to lie, but not wanting to ruin the surprise, Steve said, "I'd like to keep them to myself, if you don't mind. Please, Danno? I'll tell you tonight. I promise."

Seeing the look on Steve's face, Danny smiles. "Okay. You run your secret errands, and I'll play housewife and do the grocery shopping. I am thinking of hitting Liquor Collection for some of that dark beer you like."

"Oh yeah? The beer from Belgium?"

Nodding, Danny picked up their plates to go wash them. "Yeah, we haven't had it in the house in a while, and you have been good at not blowing up shit recently. So, I thought you deserved a reward." Steve smiles and stands up to wrap his arms around Danny. "Hey! I'm washing here, Mister."

"Thank you, Danny." Steve said, kissing his temple, "For everything."

"Not a problem. Now, go do your super secret errands. Ones I am not allowed to go on. So go you overgrown child. I'm gonna throw the last load of laundry in the dryer and head out."

***********

Steve was nervously standing at Rachel and Stan's door waiting for someone to open it. He had the ring in his pocket, and now all he needed was Grace's approval. I can do this. Grace will say yes, he knows she will. "Steve," Rachel said, as she opened the door.

"Afternoon, Rachel. Is Grace around?"

"Of course. Come in." She stood back out of the way. She was holding Charlie in her arms; he looked just about ready for a nap. "Let me get Grace for you, and then I need to put Charlie down. Go ahead and head into the den. Grace will be down in a minute."

Just as he sat down, he heard the thunder of feet coming down the stairs. He smiled as Grace ran into the room. "Uncle Steve!" She threw herself at him. Catching her, he smiled. She was so like her father in this respect, full of energy and just so giving of love.

"Gracie." He laughed, as she squeezed him.

After hugging the stuffing out of him, she sat next to him on the couch. "What's up, Uncle Steve? Where's Danno?"

"Danno, doesn't know I'm here. It's a secret. Can you promise not to tell him?" Steve was trying to remain calm; his heart was pounding in his chest. If he was this nervous asking Grace, he is going to be a wreck asking Danny.

"Sure. Everything okay?" Grace looked concerned.

Steve smiled softly. "Yes, I just had a question for you, and I am hoping you'll say yes." This was it.

"Okay."

Pulling out the box, he opened it and showed Grace. "I'd like to ask your permission to ask Danno to marry me."

Quietly she took the box and pulled out the ring. Reading the inscription 'My love forever Steve' she sighed. "It's perfect. He's going to love it."

"Are you okay with this?" Steve was holding his breathe.

"Oh, yes. YES!" She jumped up and started dancing. "Yes, of course, you can marry Danno. He is going to be SO surprised. How are you going to do it? When? Where?" She was breathless.

Steve was laughing. "I got as far as asking you, Gracie. I don't know how I am going to ask him."

Handing the ring back, she sat down again. "He likes simple. The ring is perfect."

"What ring, Grace?" asked Rachel, coming in at that moment.

"Steve is going to ask Danno to marry him and then he asked me if it was okay and I said yes." Grace was smiling brightly bouncing slightly.

"Oh, Steven, that is wonderful!" Rachel sat in the chair. "Have you decided how to ask him?"

"No, as I was just telling Grace, I got as far as asking her permission to marry him, but I'm at a loss on how or when to ask him." Steve paused to take a breath. "I got the ring a couple of weeks ago." He passed the ring to Rachel. She looked it over and read the inscription and smiled. "I just don't know how to ask him. Should I plan something big or should I just ask? Do I get down on one knee? Or maybe a skywriter? I'm not so good with words."

Grace smiled and patted his leg. "You definitely get down on one knee. That is SO romantic."

Rachel laughed and handed the ring back. "Daniel likes simple, but he is a secret romantic."

"Yes, he is." Steve took a deep breath. "So, one knee it is. Now, should I do it at dinner someplace? Or maybe just in the middle of a normal day? Or someplace that means a lot to both of us? I am so confused."

The three of them looked at each other for a time. Then Rachel said, "Well, maybe dinner would be nice. What is your favorite restaurant?"

"Jade Dynasty Seafood it's a take out place."

"That won't do," Grace said her voice commanding. "You have to go out. You just have to. Get all dressed up in your best clothes and go to dinner. Maybe a rose."

"Grace, darling, this is for Danno, not you, honey. I don't think he would want a rose." Rachel looked at Steve. "But, she is right, you need to go out for dinner, someplace special for the two of you."

"Well..." Steve sat and thought about it. They usually ate in or out with the team. It was rare for them to go out on a real date. "The last place we went was DK Steakhouse. They had some great food, and I could go for a steak."

"There you go. Why not make reservations there? Maybe if you tell them what you have planned, they might be able to seclude you a little bit. Daniel can get quite emotional." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Danno can get loud. Maybe secluded is good.” Grace paused then continued, “Or...maybe wait 'til after dinner and go for a walk on the beach." Grace was clutching her hands to her chest. She was totally getting into this.

"Your know your Danno isn't a big beach fan, Grace. I don't know if he would want to go for a walk on the beach," Steve sad sadly.

"Wait." Rachel smiled brighter. "Isn't there a walking path along the area there? Next to the beach?"

"Oh! There is! Uncle Steve, you've gotta take him for a moonlight stroll. That would be SO romantic." Gracie was bouncing slightly on the couch.

Steve was smiling along with the others. "You're right, there is a walking path along there. Okay, a romantic stroll in the moonlight and I will ask him to marry me. After dinner. On a real honest to goodness date."

All three sat there smiling. Steve pulled out his phone and did a quick search for DK Steakhouse. He would immediately call and make dinner reservations for tonight.

A male voice answered, "DK Steakhouse at the Marriott. How may I help you today?"

"Yes, I'd like to make reservations for two for dinner for tonight. It is a special occasion."

"Would 7:15 be all right sir?" The man on the other end of the phone asked.

"That would be perfect."

"Inside or outside seating?"

"Outside, please. It is a date." Not wanting to give too much away, but trying to go for a more secluded setting. They sat inside last time.

"And what name shall I put the reservations under?"

"McGarrett."

"Very good, sir. We'll see you this evening at 7:15."

"Thank you. Bye." Steve hung up. "Okay, we have dinner plans tonight at 7:15."

"This is going to be SO romantic." Grace smiled brightly. She was bouncing again on the couch. Both Rachel and Steve laughed at her antics.

"You will have a wonderful time, Steven. Daniel won't do anything but say yes," Rachel assured him.

Steve's heart was still pounding. "I hope so. I can't believe I am so nervous."

"That is normal. Both Stan and Daniel stuttered when they asked for my hand." Rachel shrugged. "Daniel said he was going to vom, too."

"Mom! That is so not romantic."

"Sweetie, when you are older, perhaps you will understand how nervous something like this makes a person," Rachel told Grace.

"Yeah, Grace." Steve nodded. "I'm already a nervous wreck, and I still have all afternoon until dinner."

“But...” Grace looked at Steve, put her hand on his leg, hesitating, “you aren't afraid of anything."

Steve squeezed her hand. "Nerves and fear are two different things. Truth be told, Grace, I'm scared too! I don't want anything to go wrong."

She jumped up and hugged him. "Don't worry, Uncle Steve, Danno will say yes."

His eyes met Rachel's. "I second that, Steven. He will say yes."

***********

Steve pulled into the driveway just behind Danny. Turning off the truck, he jumped out to help with the groceries. "Perfect timing, Super SEAL. You can help unload the car. There's more in the backseat." Danny popped the trunk. "We really need to discuss all the stuff you keep in this trunk. It makes grocery shopping a pain in the ass."

"Sorry, Danno," Steve pouted, giving the man a quick kiss. "I'll go through it at work tomorrow." He grabbed a couple of the reusable bags and went to unlock the house and disarm the alarm. "We're going out to dinner tonight, so don't make plans for dinner."

"Dammit, Steve! We were going to have Ahi tonight. I got a couple of tuna steaks," Danny complained, following Steve inside.

"Well, put them on ice. We can have them tomorrow." Steve put his bags on the table, grabbing Danny around the waist with arms still full. "Tonight, I am taking you out to dinner, baby." Steve said, kissing Danny, again.

"Where ever the hell you went put you in a good mood." Danny laughed, extricating himself from Steve to put his groceries on the table as well. He followed Steve back out to the car. "We still need to go to Liquor Collection to get your beer. I didn't have any room left in the car for the beer."

"Okay." It took them one more trip to get the rest of the groceries inside. "When we go out tonight, you need to dress up." Steve closed the trunk, and Danny closed the car door.

"Business casual dress up? Or suit dress up?" Danny closed the door behind them.

Business casual. Tie or not." Putting his groceries on the table, Steve began to dig through the bags.

"Hey, Superman, I will put these away. You...go check on the laundry."

"Aye aye, sir." Steve turned on his heel and headed into the laundry room. Pulling the clothes out of the dryer, he began to fold them right there in the laundry room.

"Not to be nosy, but why are we going on a date?"

Steve could hear the opening of cupboards for the groceries. "It is our day off, and we haven't gone out in so long unless it is with the team, so I thought, why not go some place nice for the evening. Maybe I will even let you kiss me in the moonlight." Steve heard grumbling from the kitchen. "What was that, Danno?"

"If you are taking me on the date, isn't it I who allows you to kiss me in the moonlight?"

"I guess you're right," Steve chuckled, poking his head back into the kitchen. "I just thought it would be nice."

He sees Danny nod. "This have anything to do with your mysterious errands today?"

"Maybe, Danno. Maybe." Folding more clothing, Steve thought of what Rachel, Grace and he had come up with. Grace thought he should propose the moment they hit the beach, but Rachel suggested waiting until halfway through their walk, allowing the food to settle some. Steve whole heartedly agreed with Rachel. His stomach wouldn't settle until he asked Danny, so it was better to do it when he didn't feel so full.

The men lapsed into silence doing their respective jobs. Finishing, Danny poked his head into the laundry room. "You done yet?"

"Almost. Why don't you take what I have, and I will go grab the towels from outside."

Danny shook his head. "No worries. They were load number two. They are already done."

Steve took the opportunity to kiss Danny. "You are amazing."

Chuckling, Danny said, "Not that I am complaining, but you are being awfully affectionate today."

"How often do we get a Saturday off? And a Saturday where we can get things done? Besides, I spent all week staying professional. I get to lavish love on you today." Steve said, kissing him again.

Danny pulled Steve in for a deeper kiss. "We have time for that nap, if you still want to?"

"Mmm...sounds good, Danno, but we still have to go to the Liquor Collection, and I need to see if I have clothes for tonight." Steve said, kissing Danny back. "Once that is done, our reservations are for 7:15, on the strip."

Danny wraps his arms around Steve. "DK Steakhouse?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Steve asked, searching his lovers' eyes.

"Last place we went too. Also, a damn good steak, and if you turned down Ahi, you would only be going out for steak," Danny teased, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Wow! We'll make a detective out of you yet, Williams." They spent a few minutes just kissing each other. Danny turned Steve so he was leaning against the wall, both men just enjoying the feeling of having the other man in their arms. Foreheads together, panting slightly, Steve says, "We need to get going and finish our errands. The faster we get done, the sooner we can nap."

Danny flashed brilliant smile. "Yes, you are right about that. Let's take the truck. The Camaro needs gas."

"Then let me finish folding these. Why don't we take the Camaro and get gas on the way?" Danny steps away from Steve, who grabs the last of the underwear to fold.

"Yeah, better to get it today, than tomorrow morning." Danny steps out of the laundry room. "You got five minutes, buddy." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Steve hurries through the rest of the clothes and follows Danny upstairs to their room. Danny is just closing the dresser drawer when he comes in. "Here is the rest." Handing Danny the clothing, Steve wanders over to the closet to check on the status of his suit. The last time he had worn it was two weeks prior to court. "Shit! My suit needs cleaning. I forgot I dropped something on it."

"Then we'll hit up dry cleaners on our way. We'll drop it off and pick it up later. They're just up the street," Danny said logically.

"Okay." Steve agreed, pulling out his suit. He likes the baby blue shirt he has with the navy suit; it makes the suit pop. "You gonna take anything?" Steve asks, laying the suit on the bed. Danny finishes at the dresser and heads to the closet. Steve uses the opportunity to come up behind Danny and wrap his arms around the man. He feels more grounded when he is touching Danny, and today he needs all the grounding he can get.

"Nah," Danny says, shaking his head and rubbing Steve's arms. "However, I do need to iron a few things when we get back." 

"Yes, you do. That is why I wear t-shirts and cargoes."

"Professional, Steven. What part of professional do you not to understand?" Danny chuckles. 

"Navy, Danno. The Navy. What part of Navy do you refuse to understand?" Both men laugh this time. Old arguments are hard to break. "Let's go get some beer. Did you at least get some Longboards while you were at Whole Foods?"

The men stepped apart. "Always. I got a twelve pack."

"You are a good man. We're going to get some of my favorite Belgian beer and you picked up Longboards. We will be set."

Grabbing his suit, Steve followed Danny outside to the Camaro. Danny popped the trunk so Steve could put his suit in it. 

***********

At the gas station, Steve hopped out and started filling the tank. Hearing a barking and whining, he looked around for the dog. It sounded like it was coming from inside somewhere. Leaning in the window. "Danno, you hear that?"

"Sounds like a dog." Danny got out of the Camaro while Steve was filling it up. Following the sound of the barking, he wandered around the gas station. "That's weird," he muttered. Returning to the front of the gas station Danny called to Steve, "It's coming from the bathroom." Steve watched Danny head inside then reemerge with the key in his hand. He waved it at Steve, before heading around the side of the building. 

Finishing up with the fueling, Steve closed the gas tank and took the receipt, putting it in his wallet. He turned just in time to see Danny walking out from around the side of the building with an overgrown lab puppy. "Danny?" Trotting over to Danny. "Wha-"

"It was locked in the bathroom. It looks like she has been gnawing on her leg." Danny handed the puppy to Steve. "Hold her. I'm gonna go inside and talk to the clerk." This was their usual gas station and everyone knew they were Five-0. So Steve took the puppy back to the Camaro and put it in the car. With the injury, they would have to take it to the vet. The same vet that Rachel takes Grace's dog to. Which just happened to be up the street by the cleaners. Danny came back out. "Keiko doesn't know anything. Last person to borrow the key was hours ago she said, so she could have been in there for a while."

"We need to add the vet to our list of errands. She needs to have that leg looked at."

Danny's hands were motioning towards the dog. "Naturally, you put the flea bit hound in the car already."

Steve was smiling brightly. "Of course, Danno. Where else would I put her?"

"Over protective SEALs. All right, let's get out of here. Let's take her to Blue Cross Animal Hospital and see what they have to say." Both men got into the car and the puppy ambled its way into the front seat and Steve's lap. "We are not adopting this dog. We don't have time for a dog. You were the one who objected to Grace's dog. You will not fall in love with this dog. We will put fliers up. Won't we, Steven?"

"Yes, Danny. We will put fliers up." He would have said more but his face was being thoroughly washed by the black lab puppy.

Less than five minutes later, they were pulling into the animal hospital. Steve carried the puppy inside. Seeing the drool on Steve's collar, Danny chuckled. Noticing, Steve lifted an eyebrow. "You have drool on your collar."

"Yes, well I did just get a bath."

Holding the door open for Steve and the dog, Danny followed them in. At the desk, they were met by a friendly young vet tech named Dawn. "How can I help you gentlemen today?"

"Well, Dawn, my partner and I just found this puppy locked in a bathroom up the street. She has a leg injury, and we figured we better have it checked out." Danny said, watching the puppy shake slightly.

"Oh, poor thing." She came around the counter to look at the leg. "Looks like it has been chewed on. Let's get you into see Dr. Latu and find out if everything else is okay." She went back around the desk and grabbed a folder. "Follow me, gentlemen." The men followed her down a small hallway into exam room three. "Have a seat, and Dr. Latu will be along momentarily."

The door closed behind her, and Steve put the puppy on the exam table. It's shaking increased the moment Steve let go of it. "Danny, you had a dog. Is it shaking because it's in pain?" Steve was worried.

"It's more likely fear. Dogs can sense fear, and this is an animal hospital. Just keep her close. It will make her more comfortable." Danny scratched the dog's ears.

Watching Danny and the dog, Steve smiled. "What happens if the owner doesn't come forward, Danno? Can we keep her?" 

"You know, if Grace gets one look at this dog, we will have to keep her," Danny said. Looking at Steve's face, "You already want to keep her, don't you?"

"Well," Steve explained, smiling sheepishly, "you had a dog, but it died. Now, you can have a dog again." Steve felt triumphant. He did want to keep the dog, but it would be up to Danny if they kept the dog. Danny didn't know what Steve had planned for the night and a dog, not to mention an injured one, could very well put a small wrinkle in that plan, just a small one though.

"Oh no, you don't!" Danny moved away from the pair. "You will not turn this around on me, Steven. If you want to keep this dog, you need to say so." Pacing the small room Danny was waving his hands, the puppy was watching Danny as closely as Steve was. "We sometimes are gone for twelve to fourteen hours a day, sometimes even longer than that, Steve. A lab needs a lot of exercise. The yard is large enough for lab to run around in, and she would love to swim in the ocean, but a dog takes a lot time. I am not making this decision. If you want to keep Rover here, you have to decide for yourself."

Smiling brightly, Steve repeated, "I will put out fliers, just like you made me promise. If they don't turn up an owner, we will keep the dog, and we are not naming her Rover."

Dr. Latu and Dawn returned at that moment. "Gentlemen, what do we have here?"

“We just found this little girl locked in the bathroom at the gas station, so we brought her over to be checked out."

"Good idea. Will you be keeping her?" Dr. Latu asked, walking to the exam table and examining the dog's front leg.

"We are going to put up some fliers. If no one responds, we are going to keep her," Steve said, smiling brightly.

"It looks like she has been chewing on her own leg, probably due to fleas. So how about this," Dr. Latu looks up at Steve, "you leave her with us for a couple of hours. We clean the wound, vaccinate her, give her a flea dip, and then you can come pick her up?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Can you tell if she has been fixed?" Danny asks.

Lifting her back leg, Dr. Latu checks the puppy for an incision scar. "Looks like she will need to be spayed, too."

Dr. Latu smiled at the men. "Okay. We'll schedule that when you pick her up." Dawn stepped up to the table and gently picked up the dog. "You gentlemen are free to go. This should take about 2 hours."

Steve reached across and shook the doctors' hand. "Thanks Doc. We'll be back."

Danny opened the door and lead Steve out. "You know, the dog was in the Camaro. Hopefully, we won't have fleas in there."

"Maybe we can get some flea spray. Then maybe some of those flea drops they do once a month for her." Seeing the looking on Danny's face, Steve continued, "I'm sure we will find something that won't hurt the Camaro and the dip should make sure the dog doesn't get re-infested. Right?" Steve seemed unsure.

"Probably." Danny held open the outside door. "Let's go get your beer, hit the dry cleaners, and then head to Pet Plus across from the Liquor Collection. Your new doggie is going to need a few things."

"My new doggie. Aren't you going to claim her, too?" Steve got into the passenger side. His nerves were bothering him enough that he was letting Danny drive his own car.

"Oh no, buddy! You get to do the care and feeding. I shall be the disciplinarian, just like usual." Danny turned on the car.

"I can't be the disciplinarian?" Steve huffed. He could be, too.

The statement caused Danny to laugh out loud. "Just like you are with Grace? You are a weak pathetic fool in the presence of puppy dog eyes."

"I can be strong." He huffed again, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay. Okay. Say I believe you. Where is the puppy going to stay while we are on our date tonight?" Danny looks at Steve, just before he pulls out into traffic.

Steve thinks for a moment. "She can stay in the car."

Shaking his head, Danny smiles. "Laundry room, Steve. In the crate, so I don't have to share the bed with two overgrown puppies. So until she learns to stay off the bed the crate it is."

"Okay, laundry room it is," Steve chuckles. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for the short trip to the next stop. "Why don't you drop me at the Liquor Collection, and I will come over and meet you at Pet Plus."

"Good idea, since I actually owned a dog."

Steve laughed. "I thought it might be." Dropping Steve at Liquor Collection to get his beer. "See you in a few."

"See ya." Danny pulled out and crossed the street. 

Steve went in and grabbed two six packs of Petrus Oud Bruin. As he headed to the register, he ran into Kraig by the registers. "Commander McGarrett, been a while." Kraig began ringing Steve up for his beer.

"Yes, it has, Kraig." Steve handed over the money to Kraig. "We've just been so busy you know."

"If your exploits in the paper are anything to judge it by, then, yes, sir." 

Steve laughed. "We both know the papers tend to exaggerate."

"I'm sure." Kraig handed Steve his change. "Do you want a bag?"

"Yeah I better have them bagged. Danny's just across the street, but you can't be too careful. We just got a dog." Steve's smile lights up the room.

"Congrats, Commander."

"Thanks, Kraig. Have a good day."

"You, too." Steve left the warehouse and crossed the street. Of course, had Danny seen him cross against the light, he would be chewed a new one, but still he made it in no time. Dropping the beer in the trunk, Steve headed inside.

Danny was just inside, waiting on him. "Don't think I didn't see you cross that street."

"Danno," Steve honestly whined.

Instead, Danny pulls him in and kisses him. "I know you are careful, but now you have two daughters to stay safe for. Grace, now the dog and me." Kissing him again.

Going with it, Steve smiled into the kisses. "Okay."

"Better. So, now we need supplies. Also, you need to think about a name, something to call her, until we know she is staying permanently." Danny started pushing the cart. Steve was walking along side of Danny. They were buying supplies in case they kept the dog permanently, but would still put up fliers in case she belonged to someone. "We will need a kennel for a larger breed of dog. Sometimes labs can top a hundred pounds."

"She's barely ten pounds now." Steve scoffed. "Why so large?"

"Space to grow into. The kennel is her nighttime home. There will also be a bed in there, but we can hold off in getting that until she is housebroken." Danny turned toward the food. "We didn't ask how old she was at the vet, but hopefully they have some puppy food for large breed. Nothing from Purina, though. They use road kill."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Danny stopped and looked at Steve. "Owned a dog before remember?"

"Right." Steve headed up the dog food isle. "What about Blue Buffalo, Innova or Bil-Jac?"

"Bil-Jac. It is pretty healthy and they do tend to make it more organic. We don't want true organic or we are talking an arm and a leg price wise." Steve nodded at Danny and grabbed a bag of puppy food. Have you decided on a name?"

"Betsy." Steve declared, as he put the food in the cart.

"Betsy?"

"Yeah, Betsy. Don't you like it?" Steve looked unsure.

"No, it's your dog. But why...Betsy?" Danny asks, genuinely curious.

"She looks like a Betsy."

Danny nodded slowly. "I would hate to see what a Lola looks like in your freaky little mind."

"It's not that freaky. Besides, you don't mind at night." Steve whispered mischievously, moving in closer, until he was standing next to Danny.

Danny was smiling, not taking the bait, at Steve. "No, I, in fact, do not mind a little freaky in the night, but I am curious as to where Betsy came from. Don't get me wrong, it's a great name, but where did it come from?"

Kissing Danny softly, Steve said, "One of our missions. We were helping dig out after an earthquake and there were rescue dogs." Kissing him again and putting his arms around Danny, Steve continued, "One of them was named Betsy. She was a yellow lab and so sweet. Unfortunately, she broke a leg, which led to illness, and she died. It was a shame she died."

Danny squeezed Steve. "Betsy it is." Stepping apart they headed over to leashes and collars. "I think we should get her used to a harness as well as a collar. A harness makes running with her a whole lot easier, but a collar is better for day to day activities. . And somehow, I think you and she will be running together."

"Yes, I would like to run with her. You could, too." Steve said, smirking at Danny.

"Do not get me started SEALboy. I get plenty of exercise chasing after bad guys and you. I am just fine using the treadmill at the Palace on my lunch hour. Besides, my knees thank me every time," said Danny, pushing the cart around to the next isle. "You need to get some tug of war items. She will NOT be using my socks like Grace used to do with Ranger. A hard rope with knots. Maybe a couple of squeaky toys, if you can handle that."

"Got it." Steve wandered the isle for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go get a harness, collar, and leash. Do you have a color preference?"

"Blue, please." Steve never even looked up.

"Of course, the Navy SEAL wants blue." Danny went around to the next isle leaving the cart with Steve. "How about some camouflage, too?"

"We won't be running in the jungle, Danno." Hearing the muttering from the next isle, Steve chuckles. "Blue is just fine, Danny." Choosing two different length tug of war toys and not getting the squeaky toys, Steve stands and heads to the cart. Out of the corner of his eye he sees tennis balls. He can toss those in the ocean if Betsy isn't afraid of it. Grabbing the balls, he goes around to the other isle with the cart. "Any luck?"

"Yeah, I got a harness for the twelve to twenty pound dog and a matching collar for Betsy. The leash is where I am getting tangled up on." Danny puts the harness and collar in the basket. "On one hand, we have the short thick leash, but apparently they don't have any long thick leashes. You will need a long thick leash for her." Turning to look at Steve. "What do you think?"

Walking over to where Danny was he looked at the leash options. There were three foot, five foot, and six foot lengths. "Won't six feet be enough?"

"When walking sure, but you should have seven or eight feet while she runs in front of you, unless you can leash train her to run beside you. However, dogs really should be beside you and not in front of you if they have been trained correctly when walking and running." Danny said. "We may want to look into obedience classes, too! She will be around Grace. Ranger had them."

"What about having HPD train her?"

Shaking his head. "No, that would come after she learns commands. We will check at the register to see if they have classes here. I think it will be good to have her trained the Koehler Method. It is a type of training for guard dogs. Because somehow I think Betsy, despite her amusing name, will be a guard dog." Danny's hands were waving. He looked up at Steve. "Am I wrong in this assumption?"

"You're not wrong. Grab a six foot lead. Can always wrap it around my hand to shorten it. I will teach her to run beside me when I run." Danny grabs the leash.

"Okay. You got toys, we got food, and leash set ups. Now all we need is food dishes, puppy liners, and the kennel. Just a heads up. Ranger tore the hell out of his puppy liners when we were house training him. Betsy might do the same." They made quick work through the rest of the store. Steve even crawled up on one of the employee ladders to get down the kennel Danny had pointed to. "We are good. Register time."

The two men approached the register as Steve's phone began to ring. It was "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid. "Grace? What's up, honey?"

"Danno's not answering his phone," Grace said.

"Where's your phone, Danny?" Steve asked.

"Must've left it in the car."

"Hang on, Gracie." Handing over his phone to Danny, Steve moved up to check out. Danny moved off out of hearing range to talk to Grace. "I'm supposed to ask about obedience lessons and the Koehler Method of training?" Steve asked the young lady, named Kiola, at the register.

"We have obedience training every Saturday, here in the store and in the parking lot. I don't know anyone local who does the Koehler Method, but you could ask the trainer," Kiola said.

"Thank you. We have a new puppy, and it's the preferred method for us." Steve picked up the kennel and moved it to the floor on the other side of the register so she could scan it.

"Well, if you want guard dog training, the Police Academy has some trainers you can talk to about it. Some of them do training in their off hours. I don't know if it is specifically the Koehler Method, though," she said.

"Perfect. Also if we don't keep the dog some of this stuff is returnable right? She was abandoned." Steve said, placing items on the conveyor so she could check him out. 

"Yes, everything is returnable unless opened."

Once everything was done, Steve handed over his credit card. "Everything okay?" Steve asked Danny, who had rejoined them.

"My daughter is strange, although she is now quite happy that you are getting a dog. Although I did warn her we needed to put up fliers and check with animal control for lost dogs. However, since we found the dog locked in a bathroom it was probably abandoned."

"I still don't get why anyone would lock a dog in the bathroom?"

"It could be any number of reasons babe." Danny patted Steve's arm. "Gracie is thrilled either way. She is wanting to set up a play date with the dogs."

Steve laughed. "Well, we have the room. Do you think she'll want to rename Betsy?" 

"Well, she did call Ranger Bam Bam for a while. But I think that was because when his tail hit the floor, it would go bam bam bam." Both men laughed. Kiola handed Steve his credit card back. He signed the receipt and they gathered their stuff, heading out to the car. "The kennel breaks down. That is why I chose this one, since we have the Camaro and don't have the room to leave it uncollapsed."

"So...what did Grace want?" Steve was trying not sound nervous.

"She was wondering if she could come swimming tomorrow. I told her we had to work tomorrow."

"Ahh." Whew! Dodged a bullet there, Steve thought.

Making swift work of getting the supplies and the kennel in to the car, the men proceed to get into the car. "Cleaners." Hurrying back across the island, they dropped Steve's suit and shirt off at the dry cleaners. 

They still had at least an hour until they could pick Betsy up, so they brought everything into the house and got the kennel and puppy papers set up in the laundry room. They had to first move a few things around in the laundry room to accommodate the kennel. "Beer or ice tea?"

"Nah, I have to go iron," Danny said.

Grabbing an ice tea for himself, Steve said, "I should go wash the Camaro since it is still somewhat muddy from last week." He opened the bottle.

"That is a very good idea." Moving into Steve's space, he grabbed the ice tea and took a drink. "I know someone who will be very happy to have it washed and waxed."

"Waxed, too?" Steve smiled softly. "Who would this person be?"

Handing the bottle back. "The guy who shares your bed."

"Oh, him." Steve leaned down to kiss Danny's forehead. "Yes, I think I can handle waxing the Camaro." Steve said, then kissing the tip of Danny's nose. "I have the time." Kissing Danny's lips, Steve tasted raspberry green tea. "He'll owe me, though."

"I think you can put it on his tab." Danny kissed Steve back. "Now go, you Neanderthal. Away with you!"

Steve laughed and took a swallow of ice tea. He headed into the garage to get the supplies to wash and wax the Camaro. Taking his time, he was grinning to himself. By this time tomorrow, he would be an engaged man. It was good that there was busy work to do at home; he was so nervous. If he was merely sitting and waiting, he would be a nervous wreck. Well, more than he already was.

***********

Washing and waxing the car took the full hour. He was sweaty and gross when he got done. Gathering the stuff together, he took it back into the garage. On his way inside, Steve stopped to look at the Marquis. It had been up and running for a while; for a moment he thought about taking it tonight. Knowing how Danny wasn't exactly in love with the Marquis, he chose not to even do more than consider the idea.

Dropping the bottle in the glass container recycle bin, Steve went inside. Danny was in the kitchen. "Don't come near me you, filthy man. Go shower. Or dive into the ocean. But I can smell you from here."

Steve was moving toward Danny slowly. "That's the thanks I get for waxing the Camaro; you call me filthy and tell me to jump in the ocean." He was working on cornering Danny by the fridge. "I'll show you filthy." Finally cornering the smaller man, Steve kissed him deep and dirty. A moan escaped from Danny as Steve moved in so they were touching. Danny's hands came up into his hair and held on tight, causing a moan to escape from Steve.

When they broke apart both men were panting. "You need to shower," Danny said. "We have to go get your clothes and the dog."

"Okay, give me five minutes." Steve stepped back and headed upstairs.

Danny took his shirt off. "Maybe, twenty minutes." With those words, he followed Steve upstairs.

***********

It was more like thirty minutes, but neither man really minded. Crawling into the newly cleaned and detailed Camaro, Danny said, "You did a respectable job. I couldn't have paid to have someone to do it better."

Steve smiled from the driver's seat where he put the seat back into position for him to drive. "You are most welcome." The drive was short back to the cleaners. Running inside, Steve grabbed his suit and laid it in the trunk over the inordinate amount of Five-0 crap the trunk was currently holding. "You're right. I need to clean the trunk out tomorrow."

"Ya think, Rambo?" Both men laughed. 

"Navy, Danny. Navy." Steve insisted, which caused them to laugh even harder. It took less than five minutes to reach the animal hospital. "You grabbed the harness and leash right?"

Danny held them up. "I did, indeed." The men got out of the car and headed inside to pick up Betsy.

Dawn smiled. "Welcome back, gentlemen. Your puppy is all set." Handing them a small bag. "This is a topical for the scabs. It's okay if she licks it, plus a heartworm package for next month. She tested negative for heartworm or any other parasites. It is important that she-

“Betsy,” Steve corrected Dawn, since there was no reason in calling the poor dog 'she' when Betsy actually had a name.

“Betsy?” Dawn asked, confused.

“We've decided to call her, Betsy.”

“Oh! Betsy, it is. Kind of suits her. I'll make a note of it in Betsy's chart.” 

“Thank you.”

“As I was saying, it is important that Betsy does not miss a dose of her heartworm preventative. One missed dose can be the time that she gets infected, so if you decide to keep Betsy, make sure you keep her on a preventative. We've also included her license and rabies tag." Looking down at her screen. "Oh, yes, we also took Betsy's picture in case someone came in looking for her. Will you be scheduling the spaying at this point?"

"Not yet. We'll be doing the fliers in the next couple of days to put up around the neighborhood. If no one claims her then we'll set up an appointment." Danny said.

"Very good. The total is $275.46, gentlemen." It was getting to be an expensive day for them. Steve handed over his card. Betsy was worth it, even if she was only theirs for a short time. They could always get another dog. Taking the card, Dawn completed the transaction and handed Steve his card and the receipt. "Sign at the bottom please."

Danny handed her the leash and harness. "We got these earlier to put on her."

"Perfect. Good, solid, thick material. Labs can be chewers." After taking the harness and leash, Dawn took the paper back from Steve. "It will be a few minutes, while I go put these on her and bring her out." Dawn headed back through the door they had gone through earlier.

Steve and Danny sat down in a couple of the chairs. "If we don't keep this puppy, at least we have the set up for a new one."

"Hold it, buddy! If this one doesn't work out, you've already decided we'll get another one?"

Steve was smiling at Danny. "Yep. Don't want to disappoint Grace when she comes to visit next weekend."

"Oh. This is all for Grace, is it?" Danny returned the smile.

"Of course." Just then, Dawn came out with Betsy. When Betsy saw them, her tail started wagging and her tongue hung out of her mouth. 

"She is so your dog," Danny said, laughing.

After getting everybody in the car, they drove back to the house. Pulling into the driveway, Danny let Betsy out on his side and held onto the leash. She immediately started sniffing her new home territory. "We might want to get electric fencing for the front yard, in case she comes around the sides of the house."

"Good idea. We'll add that to the next round of dog supplies." Steve got out and followed Danny. He unlocked the house and turned off the alarm, and then he stepped into the house, with Danny and Betsy behind him.

"She didn't go to the bathroom. You might want to walk her in the backyard some. Do not let her off leash, yet; it is still new for Betsy." Danny said sternly. "See if she likes the water, but don't bring her in wet."

"Yes, mom." He kissed Danny and headed out through the office onto the lanai. Danny watched the two new friends explore the backyard; that would keep the two of them busy for a while. 

Steve and Betsy wandered the backyard for a while, and then headed down to the beach. The only drawback he could see is they didn't get a pooper scooper and they only used recycled grocery bags. They would need to get some small trash bags for Betsy's poop.

At the water, Betsy examined the small waves carefully. She didn't seem afraid of the water per se. So Steve sat in the chair and took his sneakers off, then he waded into the water, and let Betsy decide to follow him in or not. She chose to follow him in.

Pretty soon, they were playing in the water. She would be a water dog after all; with as much splashing as she was doing; that would be a great thing.

Checking his watch, Steve needed to be aware of the time. They would need to leave by 6:30 to make their reservations. It was coming up on 6:00 now. So, Steve, shoes in hand, and Betsy wandered back up to the house. Steve placed his shoes on the table, got out the garden hose, and washed Betsy off. He grabbed a towel and dried her and removed her leash. He hung it next to the door inside the house. 

Now that Betsy was free to examine the house, Steve walked into the kitchen, and she followed. He showed her where her food was, and she immediately went to work on the puppy food. Leaving her alone, he headed upstairs to see Danny. "Danny, you up here?"

"Yeah, in the bedroom."

"Shit! I left my suit outside, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did my forgetful friend. But, I being the awesome person I am went and got it for you. I hung it on the back of the door, because I know Betsy will find us when she is done examining the downstairs." Danny waved at the door where Steve was standing. "My clothes are on the ironing board, because we have a small child in the house, and she will be getting into anything and everything, until she is fully versed in ALL things SEAL. Will you be making her clean up after herself, too?"

"Har har, Danny. No, she is a puppy. I'll wait till she's a teenager to make her clean up after herself." Laughing, Steve sat on the edge of the bed.

"You sir are not as funny as you think." Both men laughed. They heard the skitter of nails across the hardwood. "Oh, that’s going to be a fun sound to get used to. It's going to throw your ninja skills off kilter for a while."

"Yeah, it will, but I think once I get used to it, I'll be fine." Steve smiled gently, as Betsy came into the room. "Besides, you were the one who said she would be in the kennel at night. So other than during the day I should be fine. I only expect ninja's at night around here."

Betsy wandered around the bedroom while the men watched. She sat down next to Danny's feet and almost fell over wagging her tail at the same time. "She is SO your dog." Danny laughs, as he scratches her ears. "We should put the medicine on her and get dressed."

"Do you think she will be fine while we dress?"

"We should put her in the kennel now, get her used to it. You guys were outside for a good half hour. Did she go?" Danny started walking for the door.

"Yeah. We need to get some bags to pick up poo."

Danny groaned. "I knew we forgot something. Okay, we can do that tomorrow."

Both men started to head downstairs and into the laundry room. Betsy, naturally, followed. "Danny, I got this. Why don't you stay here and change? I am just going to put her into the kennel."

"Okay." Steve headed downstairs, and Betsy followed him. "Oh, yes, very much his dog."

Coaxing Betsy into the kennel, Steve put the rest of her food and water in with her. Closing and locking the kennel, he quickly went outside through the garage to get the ring. He hadn't had a chance earlier. It was why he had conveniently left his suit in the car; Danny was too damn efficient. 

Now, all he had to do was get dressed and get the ring into his suit pants without Danny seeing. This was going to be interesting.

***********

Pulling into the parking structure at the Marriott, Steve parked the car. Both men were looking quite handsome, if Steve did say so himself. Danny was looking amazing in his white shirt and blue tie. "You still look amazing, Danny."

"Thank you. I love how the blue brings out your eyes." Danny says, taking Steve's hand. They walk into the hotel and head toward the restaurant. 

It is nice to have a night on the town. Even if they do have a little one at home, Steve thinks to himself, using his right hand to gently pat his pocket to make sure the ring is still in there. It had been a chore to get the ring from one pair of pants to another. Thankfully, Danny went downstairs before him just after Steve had finished dressing.

He was sure on at least three occasions he had blown it. When it almost fell out of his cargo pants pocket, he panicked. He took a deep breath and prayed Danny was not paying attention. It seemed all the way around, his luck was with him. He was able to trade pants and get the ring into his suit pants. The only down side is the suit pants were custom fit, so he was spending a lot of time with his hand in his pocket if Danny happened to be on his right side.

"Reservation for McGarrett, 7:15," Steve said after they arrived at the hostess stand.

"Gentlemen, it will be just a few minutes. Your table isn't quite ready, yet." The men moved to the side to allow any other patrons in while they waited for their table.

"I can't wait to have the Paniolo again. It was superb last time." Danny says. "Maybe, we can have dessert tonight; their cheesecake looked amazing."

Steve smiled. "Whatever you want, Danny. Tonight is date night."

"Haven't we spent enough today on Betsy?"

Moving forward to hug Danny from behind, Steve said, "Tonight is about us. Let's leave Betsy at home."

"Gentlemen, your table is ready." They followed the hostess outside to the terrace overlooking the boardwalk and beach. Both men took their chairs and the hostess handed them their menus. "Your server will be right with you."

"This was a good idea, Steve. We haven't been out by ourselves in a long time."

Steve was thinking about it. "At least three months, maybe longer."

"I think it was longer. It was around Charlie's birthday when we went out last," Danny said, while perusing the menu.

"That was almost six months ago, wasn't it?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, about that. Late January. So, maybe...Valentine's Day?"

Steve shook his head. "No, we were on that case in Maui for Valentine's Day."

"The drug smugglers." Smiling, Danny said, "Isn't that the one where you slid down the hillside?"

"Same," came the grunted answer. "Thank heaven for cargo pants." Steve smiled wryly. "I think that is the only reason I didn't rip my pants on that tree branch."

Danny laughed out loud to that one. "Yes, sadly I would have been more upset than you. You exhibitionist you."

"That is not true, Danno. I don't mind taking my shirt off in the name of greater good, but I draw the line at pants," Steve said.

"It's okay. I do prefer, however, if you take your clothes off at home instead of at crime scenes." Both men laughed.

"Gentlemen. I am Inisi. I'll be your server. Would you like to start with drinks this evening?"

"I'd like a beer. What do you have?"

"We have the whole line from Kona Brewing Company, plus the usual Miller and Budweiser."

Steve smiled. "I'll take a Kono Brown."

"Longboard for me."

"I will get those for you gentlemen." Inisi walked away.

"So, besides the Paniolo, what else are you getting?" Steve asked quietly. He was nervous and the thought of food was suddenly too much.

"Sweet Maui onion soup, and I think, the cheesecake." Danny looked over the top of his menu. "You?"

"D.K. Steakhouse salad, bone-in-rib eye, and I think I'll see what kind of gelato they have. I would love it if they have green tea this time."

When Inisi returned with their beers, the men placed their orders. They did indeed have green tea gelato, so Steve splurged, even though he didn't feel like eating anything. He had to try or Danny would know something was up.

Dinner was a casual thing. Small talk about work the next day and whether there was any good games coming up to watch in baseball. "All I'm saying is we need to go to a professional game. It is a travesty that you have never been to a professional baseball game," Danny said, taking the final bite of his steak. "You would appreciate the games on TV so much more."

"I appreciate them just fine on the TV, Danno. I don't need to go to a professional game." Steve was smiling. He had been able to eat all his meal so far without feeling too sick. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, and Steve wasn't sure he would be able to stick to the plan.

"When and if we can ever get more than five minutes off, we will need to go to New Jersey. My family can't wait to meet you, and there are day games at Yankee stadium. We can always go to a night game, although it's hell catching the subway at 2 a.m. Most of the fans also take the subway and then there are the club goers." Danny pushed back from his plate. "That was as superb as the first time I had it. This was a magnificent suggestion."

"How about after dessert, we walk on the boardwalk? It's still daylight for a while longer.

"Sure. I can get behind that, but no thinking your going to be stealing a kiss, Mister." Danny teased, giving him a toothy grin.

"It wouldn't be stealing, if you were giving them away, Danno." Steve returned the grin with his trademark goofy grin.

"How was your meal, gentlemen?" Inisi was back to clear their plates.

"Amazing."

"Superb."

"Wonderful. I will bring your desserts out. Can I interest you in more beer? Or coffee perhaps?"

Steve looked at Danny. Danny smiled. "I'll have a cup of coffee."

"I'm good."

"Great. I will be right back." Inisi cleared their plates, and then headed off to get their desserts and Danny's coffee. 

"I love you Danny." Steve's goofy grin got soft.

"I love you, too."

Danny reached across the table, and Steve took his hand. He couldn't wait anymore. Rachel and Grace would have to deal with him jumping the gun. Reaching into his pocket, Steve took a fortifying breath. "Danny, I need to ask you something." Steve was standing up and getting down on one knee. Opening the ring box. "Will you do the honor of being my husband?"

He could see the warmth and love shining from Danny's eyes. "Yes, you goof. Yes."

Steve stood up and took the ring out of the box and put it on Danny's left hand. Leaning down, he kissed Danny. "I love you, Daniel Williams. Forever." Shoving the ring box back in his pocket, Steve sat down. Now his nerves were completely gone. Of course, they would be. There had been no reason to be nervous, except he had never asked anyone to marry him before.

"This was the secret errand?"

Blushing, Steve took Danny's hand again. "No, actually the weird phone call from Grace was because of me." He paused at the look on Danny's face. "I asked her for her permission to marry you earlier today. She and Rachel helped me plan tonight."

"Well, then, you might want to call them." Danny laughed. 

"It can wait until tomorrow." Steve was rubbing the ring on Danny's finger. "I had the ring engraved, 'My Love Forever Steve'."

Danny smiled softly. "Always, Steve. Always." Inisi showed up with the coffee and dessert so the men separated.

"Congratulations, gentlemen." She said, as she placed the food in front of them. She quietly left them to themselves.

"Only you can make a spectacle of yourself at a nice restaurant."

Steve laughed. "No, the plan was for me to make a spectacle of myself on the boardwalk, after dinner, in the moonlight. However, it tonight it would be too early for moonlight."

"Do I get two guesses on who came up with that one?"

The men laughed. "I think you will only need one."

"Grace will have to be disappointed that there was no moonlight. She is very much into romance, right now," Danny said.

"You're telling me. If she had her way, there would be roses, probably singing, and a band too. But Rachel helped me talk her down to moonlight." 

Both men laughed. "Okay we'll tell her there was moonlight. Lots of moonlight. Let her think we ate late or something."

"Won't that be lying, Danny? I thought we didn't lie to Grace." Steve tried to look stern, but his grin was too hard to squash. Now that he had given Danny the ring, he felt like singing.

"Yeah, and somehow, I think your marriage proposal will be a favorite story for her in the near future." Danny's eyes were twinkling. "Okay, we tell her the truth. You went in guns-a-blazing, with no back-up, as usual."

"Well," Steve said, laughing, "maybe not THAT truthful." Steve reached back across to take Danny's hand, while they had their dessert; both men enjoying the atmosphere and the company. "Do you still want to take that walk?"

"I would love to take a walk with you, Steven." Danny takes a drink from his coffee. "We'll need to work off these calories some way."

"Oh, I have a way." A slightly more lecherous grin appeared on Steve's face.

"I have always said you were an animal. An animal, I tell you." It didn't stop the smile from Danny's face either.

The men finished up their desserts and paid their bill. Hand in hand they walked out of the hotel and down to the boardwalk. "It has been a wonderful night."

Danny couldn't agree more. "For me more than you. How nervous were you?"

"I could barely eat. Every bite I took was like dust. I just couldn't wait anymore," Steve said softly. "I wanted to ask you before we even got our meal."

"You poor thing. I think I almost threw up on Rachel." Danny laughed.

Chuckling, Steve said, "She said the same thing." Steve stopped and looked at Danny. "I've wanted to ask you since that day we painted Grace's room, but I knew you would think it was too fast."

Smiling up at Steve, Danny said, "Babe, you always move too fast. This. This was perfect. I am just sorry you didn't get to enjoy your meal."

"We can come back." Steve kissed Danny.

Wrapping his arms around Steve, Danny tightened his grip. When their kiss was done Danny said, "Yes, we can, babe. Yes, we can."

They continued a slow walk along the boardwalk, walking until they reached the surf club, then they turned around. "You know what I will remember most about tonight?"

"What?"

"That you agreed to be my husband."

"You are a big goof. I love you." They stopped to kiss again. "Let's go home." 

Steve smiled. "I like how you think."

After walking for a bit, Danny stepped in front of Steve and kissed him again. "You know what I like about this?"

"No, what?"

"I get to kiss you in public, where everyone can see my happiness." Danny punctuated his statement with a kiss. "Is this why you were so affectionate today?"

Blushing. "Yes. I needed you to ground me I was so nervous."

"I can't say I didn't mind it at all. But not at work." Kissing Steve again. "I love you."

"I always knew you were romantic. I love you, too."

They walked back to the hotel and picked up the Camaro. Steve's thoughts were on the future. Danny had said yes; this was one of the defining moments of his life. He felt completely amazed by the route his life had taken.

The drive home was quiet, both men lost in their own thoughts. Steve was trying to keep one eye on the road and one eye on Danny. Danny seemed at peace. "You know what?"

"What, Danno?"

"When we get home, I want to take my ring off and read the inscription." He looked at Steve. "Are you okay with that?" Steve nodded. "Good. I want to see the words you had inscribed." Danny smiled. 

“Do you like the ring?”

“It's beautiful. Perfect.”

"I wanted it to be understated, like you." Both men chuckled at the description of Danny being understated. "You are gregarious in some respects, but when it comes to jewelry I figured understated was safest." Steve looked at Danny while they sat at the light. "There was another one with diamonds."

"No, Steve this is perfect. Understated is right. It is perfect. Besides, I am an understated kind of guy." Steve raised his eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I tend to overstate things a bit."

"Ya, think?" The men laughed.

"Oh! I just thought of something else." 

Steve looked at Danny and back to the road. "What's that?"

"Now, I can take you to a professional baseball game."

"How's that going to work out?" Steve let the confusion show.

"There is now no way you can get out of going to New Jersey. You will need to meet the folks, family, and get to enjoy the WHOLE Williams experience." Danny smiled brightly.

"I would love to enjoy the whole Williams experience with you." At the stoplight Steve leaned over and kissed Danny. "New Jersey sounds like fun. I think your boss will let you off for a week."

"I don't know, he can be a slave driver. Maybe someone should give him a week off." Laughing, Danny laid his hand on Steve's. "My family is going to love you, babe."

"I only want you and Grace to love me." The smile Steve had on his face was blinding. "Anyone else is just a bonus." Holding hands, they drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable and happy silence. Steve even drove the speed limit just so he could continue to hold hands with Danny.

Pulling into the driveway, Danny reminded Steve, "we need to let Betsy out."

"Okay." They made their way into the house. Unlocking the door and turning the alarm off. Steve headed toward the laundry room, and Danny went and opened the door to the lanai up. He heard Betsy skitter across the floor and come barreling his way. 

"Stop." Quickly Danny pulled the door closed. Attaching her leash, he handed Betsy off to Steve. Trading two bottles of beer for one leash, the men smiled and kissed quickly. Danny opened the door and let his two children out to play in the yard. "Be good and bring him back in one piece, Betsy. Don't let him roll around too much. Steve's in his good clothes." 

Watching them go outside. "Ha ha, Danny." Steve leaned over to kiss him again. "You should call Grace. She will want to know if you said yes."

"Of course." Steve headed out with Betsy, and Danny followed them onto the lanai to watch them and drink his beer. While Danny was on the phone, Steve and Betsy wandered the yard. "Monkey." Danny's voice drifted over the lawn. "Of course, I said yes, but there wasn't any moonlight, yet." Chuckling, Steve and the dog made their way back up the yard slowly.

Sitting down next to Danny, Steve listened to Danny talk to Grace. "Sit, Betsy." She didn't understand commands yet, so Steve pushed her butt down and repeated, "sit, Betsy." Seeming to get the idea, Betsy sat down, and then she lay down at his feet. Taking a drink of beer, Steve took stock of his life.

As Danny's voice washed over them, Steve took Danny's hand in his and squeezed. Danny's smile reminded him of warm summer days and happier times. This was his life now. It was all his.

It had been a wonderful night; one of the best he could ever remember. He had a dog, a fiancé, a family, and his heart hurt because it was so full; his life was complete. Sitting next to Danny, Steve watched his ring in the sunset. This was right where he wanted to be, in the sunset, with Danny at his side.

If anyone ever told Steve McGarrett he would have wanted this life, he would have laughed. Now he can't think of any way his life could be any better. Today had been a perfect day. The best day ever. 

His life is only going to get better from here.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest fic to date and I hope you enjoy it. As usual comments are most welcome. If you see any really big errors let me know. After my wonderful Beta Gnat got through with it I played with it. So ALL errors are mine.  
> Thank you.


End file.
